sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Big Bang - Fantastic Baby
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Fantastic Babyright|200px *'Artista:' Big Bang *'Mini Álbum:' Alive *'Pista:' 6 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Febrero-2012 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización Yeogi buteora modu moyeora We gon' party like Lilililalala Mameul yeoreora meoril biwora Bureul jipyeora lilililalala. Jeongdabeun mutji malgo geudaero badadeullyeo Neukkimdaero ga alright Haneureul majuhago du soneul da wiro Jeo wiro nalttwigo shipeo oh Nanananana nanananana Wow fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance wow fantastic baby I nanjangpane hey Kkeutpan wang charye hey Ttangeul heundeulgo 3buneuron bulchungbunhan Race wait Bunwigineun gwayeol Huh catch me on fire huh Jinjjaga natanatda nananana Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi Morae beolpan wireul michin deushi Ttwieobwado geotteunhan uri Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka Amugeotdo mutji mallan mariya Neukkiran mariya naega nugunji Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae Magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji ye I can't baby don't stop this Oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) Ganeungeoya Wow fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance wow fantastic baby Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Dance dance dance dance Dance (Fantastic Baby) Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Dan dan dan dan dance dance Nal ttara jababol temyeon wabwa Nan yeongwonhan ttanttara Oneul bam geumgiran naegen eobseo Mama just let me be your lover I hollan sogeul neomeo nanananana Meorikkeutbuteo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun Syokeu nae gamgageun somunnan kkun Apseoganeun chok Namdeulbodaneun ppareun georeum Chawoni dareun jeormeum Eoreumeoreumeoreum hold up Nanananana Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae Magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji ye I can't baby don't stop this Oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) Ganeungeoya Wow fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance wow fantastic baby Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Dance dance dance dance Dance Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Dan dan dan dan dance dance Da gachi nolja ye ye ye Da gachi ttwija ye ye ye Da gachi dolja ye ye ye Da gachi gaja Wow fantastic baby 'Español' Vengan juntos, todos júntense aquí Vamos a festejar como "lilililalala" Abran sus corazones, vacíen sus mentes Prendar el fuego lilililalala No busquen respuestas sólo acéptenlo, vayan con el ritmo, así es~ Miren al cielo y pongan sus manos en el aire, bien alto, salten, oh Nananana nananana Wow fantástico, nena Baila, quiero bailar, ba-ba-ba-ba bailar, fantástico, nena Baila, quiero bailar, ba-ba-ba-ba bailar, wow fantástico, nena En esta casa alocada, hey griten hasta que todo termine, es el turno del rey, hey! El suelo está temblando y 3 minutos no es suficiente para esta carrera, espera La atmosfera está recalentada huh atrápame ardiendo, huh Los reyes han llegado nanana Desde la una hasta las diez, todo está un nivel arriba de locura Incluso si corremos alocadamente por la arena, aún somos muy ágiles Porque el cielo es suficientemente azul No preguntes nada, sólo siéntelo, siéntete como yo me siento Salta al ritmo de tus latidos, hasta que esto llega a un final, si Nena, no puedo detener esto Sólo se corrupto hoy (sólo enloquece y delira) vamos~ Wow fantástico, nena Baila, quiero bailar, ba-ba-ba-ba bailar, fantástico, nena Baila, quiero bailar, ba-ba-ba-ba bailar, wow fantástico, nena Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Baila Baila Baila Baila Baila (Fantastico nena) Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Ba ba ba ba Baila Baila Atrápame si puedes, por siempre seré un artista No hay límites para mí esta noche Nena sólo déjame ser tu amante Más allá de este caos, nananana De pies a cabeza, hay un shock visual La gente me conoce por mis sentidos que siempre están por sobre los demás Mis pisadas son más rápidas que las de los demás Mi juventud está a una dimensión diferente Frio, frio, frio, espera, nananana Salta al ritmo de tus latidos, hasta que esto llega a un final, si Nena, no puedo detener esto Sólo se corrupto hoy (sólo enloquece y delira) vamos~ Wow fantástico, nena Baila, quiero bailar, ba-ba-ba-ba bailar, fantástico, nena Baila, quiero bailar, ba-ba-ba-ba bailar, wow fantástico, nena Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Baila Baila Baila Baila Baila Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Ba ba ba ba Baila Baila Juguemos juntos, ye ye ye, saltemos todos juntos, ye ye ye Enloquezcamos todos juntos, ye ye ye, vamos todos juntos Wow, fantástico, nena 'Hangul' 여기 붙어라 모두 모여라 We gon' party like 리리리라라라 맘을 열어라 머릴 비워라 불을 지펴라 리리리라라라. 정답은 묻지 말고 그대로 받아들여 느낌대로 가 ALRIGHT 하늘을 마주하고 두 손을 다 위로 저 위로 날뛰고 싶어 OH 나나나나나 나나나나나 Wow fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance wow fantastic baby 이 난장판에 Hey 끝판 왕 차례 Hey 땅을 흔들고 3분으론 불충분한 Race Wait 분위기는 과열 Huh catch me on fire huh 진짜가 나타났다 나나나나 하나부터 열까지 모든 게 다 한 수위 모래 벌판 위를 미친 듯이 뛰어봐도 거뜬한 우리 하늘은 충분히 너무나 푸르니까 아무것도 묻지 말란 말이야 느끼란 말이야 내가 누군지 네 심장소리에 맞게 뛰기 시작해 막이 끝날 때까지 Ye I can't baby don't stop this 오늘은 타락해 (미쳐 발악해) 가는거야 Wow fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance wow fantastic baby Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Dance dance dance dance Dance (Fantastic Baby) Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Dan dan dan dan dance dance 날 따라 잡아볼 테면 와봐 난 영원한 딴따라 오늘 밤 금기란 내겐 없어 mama just let me be your lover 이 혼란 속을 넘어 나나나나나 머리끝부터 발끝까지 비쥬얼은 쇼크 내 감각은 소문난 꾼 앞서가는 촉 남들보다는 빠른 걸음 차원이 다른 젊음 얼음얼음얼음 Hold Up 나나나나나 네 심장소리에 맞게 뛰기 시작해 막이 끝날 때까지 Ye I can't baby don't stop this 오늘은 타락해 (미쳐 발악해) 가는거야 Wow fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance fantastic baby Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan Dance wow fantastic baby Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Dance dance dance dance Dance Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Boom shakalaka Dan dan dan dan dance dance 다 같이 놀자 Ye Ye Ye 다 같이 뛰자 Ye Ye Ye 다 같이 돌자 Ye Ye Ye 다 같이 가자 Wow fantastic baby 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop